Collide
by VikingShadow
Summary: Rebecca Anders had been Leonard McCoy's best friend and closest confidant while growing up. What had changed the woman he deeply cared about into the bitter person he was reunited with? Can his love save her from herself? Bones/OC
1. Moving On

Collide

Moving On

Graduation Day. Her days at Starfleet academy had finally come to an end. It was a day of ceremonies, pomp and circumstance, and celebration! It was time to move into the future and leave the past behind. Rebecca Anders was ready.

The majority of the graduating cadets were younger by 10 years. They had parents, grandparents and siblings in attendance to see them graduate. She, however, had traveled a different road that eventually lead to a life altering realization and finally enrollment in Starfleet. No one in the crowd of milling people was there for her.

The typical cadet was granted a two week furlough following graduation, prior to reporting for duty. Rebecca had requested immediate assignment. There was no where on planet Earth that she desired to see and no one she needed to visit. The sooner she could get off this rock the better. She was ready to move on.

The shuttle that would deliver her to her new assignment was scheduled to leave at 0800 in the morning. Her few personal belongings were packed and ready for travel. There was nothing to do but wait for morning to come. She had declined an offer of a few classmates to go out for "one last drink together". The sentimentality was lost on her. She preferred to not keep ties to anyone.

Instead, she caught a shuttle to the beach. If there was anything that she might miss about Earth, it would be the ocean. The sound, the smell, the sheer power that the water embodied. Combined, they brought internal peace and a belief in the strength that was within her.

She walked for miles along the shore. The warm sand between her toes giving her a sense of serenity. As the sun dipped into the western horizon, Rebecca sat with her knees pulled to her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly. Yes, this is what she would miss. The ocean and the breathtaking beauty of the sun sinking into the Pacific.

It was well after sunset when she became aware that she was still sitting in the same place, having been mesmerized by the waves, and lost in the memories of her life. There were few that brought her joy, most only brought emptiness, sadness, anger and a tingling fear. No, she thought, there is nothing else here worth staying for.

She returned to her small dorm at the Academy. Her roommate had long since left on furlough. Her last night on Earth would be spent alone. She preferred it that way. When you were alone, no one could hurt you, no one could touch you, and there could be no additional pain inflicted on mind or body. It was a good trade for the loneliness.

She curled up in bed with a good book trying her best to fight off sleep. The less sleep she got each night the better - fewer dreams to haunt her waking hours. But, as always, sleep finally overtook her. And with it, the dreams that would leave her exhausted physically and emotionally. She would wake up and find new pains and new bruises. And so the cycle would continue.


	2. No Looking Back

No Looking Back

Morning. Always the best part of her day. Rebecca stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Ignoring, as always, the crisscrossing scars across her back and torso. She had long since numbed her emotions to the visual ugliness of her past. She noticed a new area of tenderness at the back of her head as she dried her hair. There again, she chose to ignore it's presence.

She quickly dressed and gathered up her travel bag. She did not even bother to take a last look at the room that had been home for the past 4 years. There was no need for the memory, and no emotional attachment to the place. It had only been a place to sleep and study during her time at Starfleet Academy. It was now another chapter in her past. And she would never look back.

Rebecca boarded the nearly empty shuttle that would take her to space dock. She was assigned to the Operations Division onboard the Enterprise, NCC-1701. It had a reputation in Starfleet. Mostly because of it's brash young captain and a young crew that was always testing the boundaries. But also because the Enterprise received the majority of dangerous missions and was always pushing the limits of what was acceptable.

This suited her just fine. She did not consider herself suicidal. In fact she had overcome enormous odds to be a survivor. But, if she met her demise in the heat of battle over some uncharted planet, she would accept that fate.

The shuttle entered and slid into its assigned slot in the bay of the Enterprise. Before the doors opened, a computerized voice instructed all personnel aboard that they were required to report to the medical bay upon arrival. Further instructions directed where medical bay could be located.

Once she arrived at the medical bay she was directed to a small exam cubicle. There, the nurse instructed her to remove her clothing and put on a medical gown. The nurse stepped out to allow her some privacy. She was relieved. She was extremely self conscious when others saw the unnatural blemishes that marred her skin.

The nurse returned to the cubicle and performed an initial exam. As the nurse turned to leave, she informed her that the doctor would be in to complete her physical.

As the minutes ticked by, she became more tense. She hated doctors and clinics and hospitals. She had too many memories of some very bad situations, that usually ended up in some emergency room, with the doctors shaking their head in sad resignation. She could read the pity in their eyes.

Even after enrolling in Starfleet, just a routine physical brought the same response from doctors. Most doctors were not able to mask the look of shock mixed with sadness and pity when they saw the road map of scars across her body. She would bite her lip to the point of making it bleed in an attempt to stop the sobs that wanted to escape her throat.

The curtain to the cubicle finally parted to admit the doctor. He had his head bent over what was undoubtedly her medical record. He was shaking his head already, and he hadn't even looked at her. She could only imagine all of the descriptive notations in her chart. She knew what she would see as soon as their eyes met.

The doctor looked up at her. The look of pity immediately turned to shock as recognition blasted into Doctor Leonard McCoy's brain. "Reb?" he questioned.

"Leo?"

Her shock turned to disbelief. The disbelief evolved into dread. No, not Leo. I can't let him see this, I don't want him to know…………


	3. Old Wounds

Old Wounds

"Rebecca, my God, it's really you!" Her grabbed her in a giant bear hug.

She immediately stiffened and pulled back from his embrace. "Yeah, it's really me." She had recovered from her initial shock, her face was now expressionless. "Are you the one that has to do my physical?"

A look of concern crossed Dr. McCoy's face. This was not the young woman he remembered. The one who would sit snuggled up next to him on the couch while they watched sappy movies. The one who shared some of the best memories of growing up. This woman in front of him had a hard edge.

He glanced down at her medical record again to verify he had the right chart. Anders, Rebecca. Birthplace: Dexter, Alabama, Earth.

"Yes. I'm the one." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Is there anyone else available?" she asked. A hint of desperation in her voice.

"No. Rebecca, really. It's no big deal", he admonished her gently.

Rebecca focused her eyes on the wall behind Leonard's left shoulder. "Very well. Please do what you need to, Doctor. I need to report to my chief officer."

"Rebecca, what in the…"

"Please, just get on with it." she begged.

Leonard McCoy let out an exasperated sigh. "Very well."

He stepped behind her to examine her neck and back. His hands froze in place as he parted the back of her gown. "My God! Rebecca, what the hell happened to you?"

Rebecca squeezed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lip. "It's not important. I'm here so that you can clear me for active duty. My past injuries do not interfere with my ability to perform my job."

Leonard closed the back of her gown and stepped around the table to face her. She tried to focus on the spot past his shoulder but he gently pulled and held her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Come on, Reb. It's me. Tell me what happened? Were you in an accident? You have horrible scars."

"I know very well what I have, Doctor" she bit out between clenched teeth. She very forcibly removed his hand from her chin with incredible speed. He stepped back in surprise.

His eyes darkened considerably. "What has happened to you, Reb? This isn't like you." He was truly confused. She had been his best friend. They had always shared their secrets and dreams with each other. What had changed her to this woman sitting in front of him now?

"Damn it McCoy. Just do your damn job! Complete this physical so I can go to work. That is all you need to do."

"Tell me what happened to you. Rebecca, ple….."

"Are we finished here?" she cut in.

"You are…..fit to assume your duties. Reb, talk to me."

She started pulling on her uniform pants under the gown she was wearing. "You've got my medical record. If you really care to know my history, I'm sure it's all there. I need to finish dressing."

Leonard nodded quietly and turned to leave. He stopped at the exit of the cubicle and looked back at her. He started to say something to her. She cut him off with a forceful "Don't!" He pulled the curtain closed behind him as he left.

Rebecca finished dressing hastily and quickly left the medical bay. She ducked into the first public washroom she came to, locking the door behind her. She leaned back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. The hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

Why did Leo have to be here? The anger she had long ago buried came clawing to the surface. He was to blame for everything bad that had happened to her. He was the reason for all of her pain. She hated him.


	4. Memories

Memories

Doctor Leonard McCoy sat at his desk. There was a medical chart displayed on the PADD in front of him. He stared blankly at the demographical information:

Anders, Rebecca

Birthplace: Dexter, Alabama, Earth

Date of Birth: September 18, 2227

The information was familiar, but the woman it represented was not.

His beloved "Reb" was his best friend during their teenage years and early 20's. They had been inseparable. She was the one who "screened" his girlfriends before he asked them out. She always maintained he had a horrible ability to pick women. She proved him right every time, too.

The two of them had an affinity for classic movies. His nickname for her came about after she had drug him to the 300th anniversary showing of 'Gone With the Wind' when they were 12. At least one night a week thereafter, they would spend watching a movie together.

She was the one who had comforted him after the loss of his dog. He was 17 at the time and had cried like a baby in her arms. He knew she would never say a word to anyone about how heartbroken he had been or how childish he had acted.

At 18 he had fallen head over heels in love with the most beautiful girl in the world. He was even ready to 'pop the question'. Reb had tried to warn him early on in the relationship that he should be careful. But he had told her to mind her own business, that this one was different. After he had been royally dumped, Reb was there to pick him up and dust him off. Not once did she ever say 'I told you so'.

There had been only one event that had truly threatened the stability of their relationship. One night after too much alcohol they had engaged in an awkward and fumbling night of intimacy. They were both 17 at the time. They didn't talk to each other for a full week after that. Neither one of them could look the other in the eye. It was a difficult lesson for them to learn and things were awkward for a while afterwards. But their friendship survived.

What had happened? Mused Leonard. The woman who had sat in his exam room earlier today was cold and empty. She showed no emotion towards him. The mental picture he had taken of the scars on her back was horrifying. There were large, angry red and raised fibrous scars crisscrossing her back. There were also obvious thermal burn scars. They looked to be several years old and were well healed.

What ever had caused those scars would have also caused excruciating pain. He tried to think of what type of accident could cause wounds like she had suffered. He glanced again at the PADD on his desk. He could easily look it up. He also surmised that she probably had an extensive psychological profile, too. Given her demeanor today.

So, why couldn't he bring himself to look?

He wanted to hear it from her. He wanted, no needed, her to open up to him and trust him. He turned off the PADD. He would hear it from her, not from some coldly written medical-ese in a chart.

He requested her bunking information from the computer. Armed with the location of her quarters, he ended his day in medical bay.


	5. Stonewalled

Stonewalled

The first day on the job was over. Save for the ordeal in medical bay with Leonard McCoy, the day had gone well. Rebecca had reported to her commanding officer in operations, then was sent to supply to draw her uniforms and other personal items. She reported back to operations in a painfully new red uniform that identified her as an ensign in operations division, security detail.

In the past 4 years of her training, she had become an expert in several forms of hand to hand combat. She was skilled and very capable of using lethal force against any aggressor. She had impressed all of her academy instructors with her abilities. She seemed to have an unnatural instinct to predict when and where an opponent was going to strike and could defend herself accordingly.

Rebecca returned to the quarters that she shared with 3 other crewmembers. One was sleeping and the other two were on duty. They shared a small common area and washroom, but they each had a private sleeping room that was barely big enough for the bed, a small nightstand and a wardrobe. But at least it provided some privacy.

Rebecca's stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she had not taken the time to eat since boarding the Enterprise. After consulting the computer for directions to the mess hall she headed for the door. Leonard McCoy was not more than 10 feet away when the door to her quarters slid open.

"Just who I was looking for!" McCoy gave her a friendly grin. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I was just going now." Rebecca responded without any emotion or conviction. She refused to meet his gaze. She started down the corridor in the direction of the mess hall. Leonard fell in step beside her.

"Great, we can eat together. That will give us a chance to catch up on things." He was trying his damnedest not to let the exasperation and concern be reflected in his voice.

Rebecca did not respond to his suggestion, she only continued on to her destination. Leonard kept silent for the remainder of the trip to the mess. He cast several sidelong glances at her as they walked. He noted a light pink linear scar across her neck that her shirt collar did not quite cover. It looked to encircle her entire neck. He had not noticed that particular mark that morning. But then, she hadn't exactly allowed him to conduct a thorough exam.

Rebecca thought it best to not cause a scene. There was a lot of traffic in the corridors between her quarters and the mess. The mess, however, was nearly empty, having already served the majority of off duty crewmembers. She weighed her options quickly. There was not a single person in the room that she recognized, so that made it hard to get away from sitting with Leonard alone. And the lack of people present made it impossible to sit near a group of others that would deter private conversation.

The two of them made their food choices and sat at a small table together. An uneasy silence engulfed them for several long minutes as they ate. Leonard finally spoke.

"So, what made you decide to join Starfleet?"

Rebecca chewed a mouthful of salad thoughtfully. Did she dare tell him it was that, or go to prison for five years? Would that get him off of her back, or would it only serve to increase the scrutiny? She chose to play it safe. "I was given an offer I just couldn't refuse."

"I never thought you to be the adventurous type. I would have guessed you to be married with a passel of kids by now." He smiled at her.

Rebecca only shrugged in response.

"What is your MOS?" (military operations specialty)

"Security specialist."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "I can't picture you hurting a flea. Your too soft hearted to be a mean ol' security officer."

"People change" was her reply.

Leonard slammed his fork down on the table in exasperation. Rebecca winced at the sound. "Damn it woman! What has gotten into you?" He glared at her. "Nobody can change that much. You are the sweetest, kindest person I have ever known."

A steel cold glint flashed in her eyes as she stared at him. "Well, I'm not that person anymore." She stood abruptly from the table to take her leave. Leonard reached out and grasped her wrist to keep her from walking off. She froze in place.

"What in God's name has happened to you?"

"You didn't access my chart, _Doctor_?" She sneered at him.

"No, damn it, I didn't. I want you to talk to me. I want you to tell what has made you like this. We are friends!"

"Our friendship ended a long time ago, Leonard. The day you said 'I do'. Now, remove your hand, or I will use force!"

Confusion could be read on his face. He slowly let go of her wrist. By the look of hatred in her eyes, he had no doubt that she meant what she said. She turned and walked out of the mess hall with carefully controlled steps. The few people who remained in the room had been watching the heated exchange. She did not look at any of them as she made her exit.

All eyes turned to Leonard McCoy. "What the hell is everyone looking at?" He snapped.

Rebecca continued to maintain her cool demeanor until she entered the safety of her quarters. Once there, though, she was overcome with a surge of uncontrollable energy. She started to pace back and forth across the small common area She could feel the anger reaching boiling point and she knew she needed to let off the steam.

She made her way to the recreation area of the Enterprise. There were several high impact exercise areas to choose from. She chose the 'Hand to Hand Combat Simulator' and chose a moderate program level. She then commenced a very long and highly physical workout in order to regain control of her near out of control rage.


	6. Remembering

Remembering

Rebecca's dreams covered a wide range of her life that night. All were in a jumbled up mess. "Come on, Reb. It will be fun." Leo looked at her with those beautiful laughing eyes. He was begging her for at least the twentieth time that day. "We'll just ditch class and head down to the lake. Everyone is going." And, so, she gave in.

It was a beautiful hot day in the Alabama spring. A small group of friends were playing hooky from school. Somebody had brought the alcohol, all had shared. It had been a blast. They had had so much fun……..

Rebecca stirred in her sleep, a low moan escaped her throat. She violently swung at the air. Her breathing started coming in ragged gasps. "No" she whimpered between breaths. She envisioned the mentally disturbed face leering down at her. "Take that you useless bitch!"

She sat bolt upright in bed. She could feel the searing pain racing across her back. She could smell the putrid stench of burning flesh. Her breathing was harsh and painful. She closed her eyes and focused on calming herself.

Once her breathing had normalized, she opened her eyes. She softly inquired the time from the computer. She audibly groaned. She had only been asleep for a little over an hour.

She exited her cubicle to the common area of her quarters. None of the other women were present. She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and turned on her PADD. She tried desperately to concentrate on the technical information of the Enterprise that she needed to study. It was no use.

"Leo"… She closed her eyes and revisited that day at the lake.

It was well after midnight when they had finally made there way home. She was giddy from the alcohol she had consumed. He was down right drunk. His parents were away for a few days, so his house was the safe bet.

He had decided they should watch a movie, something they did on a regular basis. So they snuggled up on the couch as usual. But tonight was different. The movie had barely started when Leo started nibbling on her neck and ear. She giggled and playfully pushed him away. He had persisted, she quickly gave in. The movie played on in the background, totally forgotten. He was her first.

Rebecca opened her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill. For the second time that day Leonard McCoy had brought her to tears.


	7. Bewildered

Bewildered

Leonard McCoy laid back on his bed. His head was swimming with questions he could not find answers for. He was nursing a bottle of scotch he had conned from Scotty. The alcohol was not making things any clearer.

He had seen a look of pure contempt in Rebecca's eyes earlier tonight. He had felt the anger surge through her body as he held her wrist. All of it had been directed at him.

McCoy squeezed his eyes shut tightly and absently rubbed them. He was truly concerned for the woman he cared so much for. He was wracking his brain to figure out what could change a person from an open, caring and loving young woman into a cynical, cold woman who could not hide her hatred toward him.

Leonard tried to remember how he and Rebecca had drifted apart. He had gone to Mississippi to med school upon graduation. She had stayed in Alabama. They had stayed in touch almost daily. They were able to visit each other often. Their strong friendship maintained even during the separation.

He supposed the first major change in Rebecca's life came two years after graduation. Both of her parents had been killed in a crash during the summer. Luckily, he had been home on break. Things had been very difficult for her. She had clung to him tightly that summer. He felt guilty when he had to return to school.

He had tried to maintain daily contact with her, but his studies took up most of his time. They continued to see each other as much as possible. Rebecca had always been very supportive of his education and understanding of the time his studies required. He had tried to get her to move to Mississippi so that she would be closer, but she wasn't ready to leave her home.

Leonard moved on to Residency. The monopoly on his time that the program required made it more difficult to stay in touch. When he did have any time off, he usually took the opportunity to sleep. Rebecca came to see him often, but they did not get to spend much time together.

It was during his Residency that he had met his future wife. The relationship was very serious by the time he had told Rebecca. She had responded the way she always did. Admonishing him for jumping into something with his eyes closed. He had reassured her that he had learned his lessons in the past.

He never got around to introducing the two of them before the engagement. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have gotten married in the first place. And subsequently divorced. Rebecca had always been able to save him from disastrous mistakes with women.

Leonard frowned and took a long drink. What did Rebecca mean about their friendship ending when he got married? She was the one who had told him that he needed to concentrate on his marriage and his career. She was the one who pulled away from him.

McCoy sighed loudly. He looked over at the small desk across the room. He struggled with the choice he was going to make. He truly wanted Rebecca to confide in him, but he was doubtful that she was going to offer him any insight.

He left his bed and sat down at his desk, drink glass and bottle in hand. He accessed Rebecca's medical record on his PADD. He reluctantly began to read. He was not prepared for the information that was contained within the chart. The life story that unfolded in the dictation of dozens of physicians and psychiatrists was horrifying.

More than once during his study of Rebecca's medical record he felt the bile rise in his throat. He used the scotch liberally to combat it. Many hours later he turned off the PADD. He was emotionally exhausted and physically trembling from anger.

What could he do now? He could not understand how the young woman that was his closest friend, and whom he had loved, had endured the terrors that were documented in her medical chart. How had she survived? Why hadn't she contacted him? He could have helped her.

He believed he now understood her cold, uncaring demeanor. She was using it as a protective shield. Actually it was more like a brick wall that was 20 feet tall and 10 feet thick. How was he going to start taking down that wall she had constructed over several years? More importantly, could he do it without destroying the fragile woman behind it?


	8. Realization

Realization

It was several days before the paths of Leonard McCoy and Rebecca Anders crossed again.

Rebecca arrived in medical bay accompanied by her commanding officer. Her right hand was wrapped in an elastic bandage and her skin color was pale. She did not look well. She also looked very angry. The officer looked frustrated.

Her commander left medical bay as soon as he was certain that Rebecca was settled in. From the darts she was shooting at his back with her eyes, Leonard surmised that she had been brought to his bay against strong protest.

"What happened to your wrist, Reb?" Leonard asked her gently.

"I banged it up last night while I was working out." She looked directly in his eyes, daring him to challenge her claim.

He scanned her hand, wrist and lower arm. He was quite surprised to find new fractures of both the distal humerus and ulna. Not so surprising were the signs of healed fractures in the same general location. Those had been documented in her medical chart. It still made his stomach churn unfavorably.

"What the hell were you doing? You broke two bones!"

Rebecca shrugged. "Just some hand-to-hand training with a couple other people."

"Really. Well, I haven't seen anyone else in here today because of it." Leonard didn't quite buy her story.

"It's the truth, Leo. I tried to catch myself after I was flipped. I just landed wrong." Rebecca had read the doubt in his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that she used to get totally lost in.

"You should have reported for medical attention last night." He admonished her.

"I didn't think it was that bad. Besides, it was late."

"I'm available at all hours……for anything." He looked at her pointedly. He searched her eyes for a response to his offer.

Rebecca looked away uncomfortably. It was obvious to her that he had read through her chart. She was embarrassed that he knew her secrets. Strangely enough, there was even a sense of relief.

"Can you just fix it so I can report back for duty?"

Leonard sighed. "I can speed the healing process, but you are not returning to duty until tomorrow. You need to rest your arm." He was hoping that she would open up a little. He was relieved that she hadn't completely slammed the door in his face so far.

Treatment included an injection of calcium directly into the fractured bones, a splint and a long acting local anesthetic for comfort. Leonard accomplished his task quickly and efficiently. Rebecca had tried to refuse the anesthetic, claiming she was not experiencing that much pain.

"Bullshit! There is no reason to have any pain. Don't torture yourself." Leonard growled harshly. She offered no further argument, but he felt her tense at his words.

Rebecca had come to except pain. She had come to rely on the sensation of pain. As long as she could feel pain she knew she was still alive. To her it was a comforting companion. She knew that wasn't something a doctor would understand.

"Reb……I didn't mean it like that." Leonard quietly added "you've had enough pain in your life." He silently begged for her respond to that comment. Perhaps it would open the door for him.

None was forthcoming. Instead, what little warmth she had been showing toward him disappeared. Replaced by the cold determination he was hoping to avoid.

He desperately wanted to confront her, make her talk. But medical bay was not the place. There were other staff in the area, plus he wanted it to be as friend, not as a doctor.

"I'll be checking up on you later. For right now, you need to take it easy. Return to your quarters and rest. That is an order from your doctor", he told her quietly. "I will inform your CO of your disposition."

Rebecca saw the genuine concern in his eyes and heard it in his voice. She was beginning to feel her self control buckle. It had been a very long time since anyone had expressed caring toward her. And she did not trust anyone to be honest about it.

But this was Leo. Maybe…..?

She was worried that her voice would betray her turmoil. "Understood, Doctor."

Leonard watched her leave the medical bay. He shook his head sadly. She was not going to make this easy. He was determined not to give up. He realized he desperately wanted the woman he once knew back in his life.


	9. Melting Point

Melting Point

Rebecca did as Leonard had instructed. Returning to her quarters feeling mentally and physically exhausted. Two of her roommates were preparing to leave for the beginning of their upcoming shifts. The third roommate was on leave. She was thankful that she would have solitude for the evening.

She was struggling with the emotions that were threatening to take over. She had spent too many sessions with too many psychiatrists telling her how to gain control. None of them had helped. All of them had tried to fit her neatly into some easily diagnosed illness. It wasn't that easy.

Rebecca paced her room. Her thoughts drifting to Leonard McCoy. Despite her strong resolve, she was beginning to crumble because of his gentle concern. For the first time in several years she was starting to let down her guard. Which was perplexing, given he was the one who had wounded her the most deeply. The emotional scars from loving him were far more painful than the scars that were visible.

After her parents had been killed, Leo had moved in with her during his summer break from med school. She had been so thankful for his strength and support. Rebecca had needed someone desperately and he was there.

There was nothing sexual in their relationship, even though no one else believed it. There were several nights that that she had cried herself to sleep in his arms, waking up snuggled next to him in her bed. It was the kind of comfort that only a trusted friend could provide. But it was also the kind of comfort that she was beginning to believe would blossom into something more.

The separations while Leo was gone at school were difficult for her. She knew how important his studies were and tried not to distract him from them too much. When he moved to Atlanta for his residency it was even harder. The hours that were required of him at the hospital were overwhelming. He had very little free time, but they still kept in touch and she visited him there whenever he could get at least two days off.

It had hit her like meteor when Leo announced that he was engaged to an Atlanta socialite. Up to that point he had only mentioned that he had a girlfriend, but nothing serious. She felt betrayed. Worse, she was truly heartbroken. She had never imagined that the two of them would not be together forever. Rebecca had not attended the wedding.

Leo made the attempt to continue their friendship. The heartache was too much for Rebecca. She stopped answering his calls and returning his messages. He showed up at her door about six months after the wedding, thankfully without his wife. That would have been too much. She sent him away with the firm conviction that it was best for his marriage and his career to move on. Although he attempted to dissuade her, he did not argue her logic.

Shortly after that, a former classmate had asked her out. Up to that point, she had not seen anyone socially. It had been a whirlwind romance. Within three months she found out she was pregnant. They were married shortly thereafter.

Rebecca came home one afternoon to find her new husband in a drunken fury. Apparently, Leo had called to congratulate her on her marriage. Her husband had taken exception to that gesture, remembering how close Leo and Rebecca had been. That was the first time he had beaten her.

Physical violence soon became a daily ritual. Her first emergency room visit occurred during the seventh month of her pregnancy. The next door neighbor had found her at the base of the porch steps, unconscious and bleeding heavily. The baby girl could not be saved.

At first she had fought back. She soon learned that this only fueled her husbands anger. She began to use meditation as a way to control her anger. This also seemed to lessen the physical pain during the beatings. She was able to mentally remove herself from her body.

This soon came at a price. She was always quiet and stoic in the presence of her husband. However when he was not around, when she was at work or in public she would have anxiety attacks and emotional outbursts. She had endured a number of psychiatric evaluations, but the fear of losing her life kept her quiet.

Her epic loss of emotional control culminated in one night.

She was finally divorced from the bastard husband who had sent her into hospital emergency rooms and psychiatrist couches. Apparently he had grown tired of using her as a punching bag. He had filed for divorce and kicked her out. She had moved back into her childhood home, seeking the security that it offered.

Her ex had paid a visit to her in the middle of the night. He was extremely drunk and in a rage. Despite several security measures she had installed in the house, he had broken in. The events that occurred during the early morning hours were not clear in Rebecca's mind. But she remembered fighting back.

That was the night that the hot iron burns had been inflicted on her back. His intention was to brand her and then kill her. That was the morning that Rebecca regained consciousness on her living room floor, the dead body of her ex-husband sprawled in front of the door. There was a phaser clutched tightly in her hand. Her screaming had prompted the neighbor to call law enforcement.

Following medical treatment, Rebecca had been arrested for the murder of her ex-husband. Several psychiatric evaluations followed. When she faced the judge she was given the choice of a five year sentence in an off planet maximum security prison, which was considered mandatory for the taking of another life, or enrolling in Starfleet.

Rebecca was shocked at the option. Her attorney explained that because of the extenuating circumstances of abuse at the hands of the man she had killed, the judge did not feel that a prison sentence was appropriate. However, there still had to be some form of a penalty imposed. She obviously chose Starfleet and two years of intensive parole.

Because of the nature of her crime, and her history of psychiatric visits, there had been much difficulty being accepted into the Operations Section of Starfleet education. She had endured a battery of additional psychological evaluations to be judged mentally and emotionally fit.

All of that had brought her here, aboard the Enterprise. And face to face with the man that had abandoned her to that fate. Rebecca knew it wasn't directly Leo's fault what she had lived through. But if he hadn't married his wife, then maybe he would have married her instead. Life definitely would have been different. It was easier to blame him.

Rebecca was lying on her bed crying inconsolably. The emotions she had been keeping at bay for the last few years finally taking over. When Leo pulled her up into his arms it was the most natural feeling in the world. It didn't matter to her how he had gained entrance into her quarters. The only thing that mattered was that, for the first time in a very long time, she felt safe**_._**


	10. Desperation

Desperation

Rebecca woke up some time later. She froze in fear when she realized she was being held closely by someone else.

Leonard heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her go rigid against him. "Shhh. It's OK Reb." he pulled her tighter against him. "You're safe."

Rebecca relaxed. "Leo, how did you get in here?"

"I overrode the security code."

"You can do that?" Rebecca felt a little fearful. "Can anybody override the codes that easily?" The thought of anyone being able to enter her quarters without permission frightened her.

Leonard felt her shudder slightly. "No, only those with clearance. Mainly the chief officers."

Rebecca pulled away slightly to look up at Leo's face. "Why did you break in?" She demanded. Feeling a little put out that he took the liberty to do such a thing.

Leonard sighed. He could sense her beginning to build up the wall again. "I didn't break in. I stopped by to check on you like I said I would. When I got here, you didn't answer the door and I could hear you crying. It scared the hell outta me."

"Oh….." Rebecca snuggled back against Leo and closed her eyes. There was a comfortable silence between them for several long minutes. The moment brought back a flood of good feelings and memories to her.

"Will you please talk to me?" Leo asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Rebecca groaned inwardly. How could she put into words the things he wanted to know? "You read it my medical chart, there is nothing more to tell."

"That's not true. Everything in that chart is what other people wrote, not what you are dealing with. There is a big difference." He explained to her.

Rebecca was silent for a long moment. She was terrified of losing control of her emotions. Telling him what had happened to her would leave her open and vulnerable to him. She had made a vow to never let another man close enough to hurt her ever again. At the moment she was struggling with that promise simply because she was being held in the comforting arms of Leonard McCoy.

"I don't know how to tell you. I don't want to put it into words" she finally said.

"How did you and Russ end up getting married? You never told me you were even seeing him." Maybe, Leonard thought, if I start at the beginning it will get things started.

How did she explain that one, she wondered. The truth of the matter directly involved him. If she told him that, would he push her away in disgust? Or anger? She didn't want him feeling guilty about the whole thing, that wouldn't do either one of them any good. And, if they were to rebuild a friendship, it was a horrible way to start.

"I got pregnant." That was a truthful answer.

"Did he show any violent tendencies while you were dating?" Leonard didn't believe that Reb would have gone through with marriage if that were the case.

"No, none at all. But he did neglect to tell me that he had been fighting an addiction problem." Rebecca had discovered that little fact too late in the game.

Leonard wanted to ask her why she hadn't gotten out of the marriage at the first sign of trouble. He knew that would probably cause Rebecca to shut down, and he desperately wanted her to keep talking. "How long were you married before the abuse started?"

"About two months. He started drinking." There was no emotion in her voice.

"Did anyone try to help you?"

"I couldn't tell anyone. It would have made it worse." Rebecca had continually lied to the doctors and psychiatrists because her husband had warned her of the consequences. Her life would have ended. Law enforcement was unable to do anything without her testimony or actually catching him in the act.

"I would have helped you…….if you would have let me." Leonard whispered with his lips pressed against her hair, as he kissed the top of her head.

Rebecca began to sob softly. He hugged her a little closer. "I……couldn't……tell you."

"How long did this go on?" He knew the general time frame from reading her medical profile.

"Almost two years." Seventeen months, actually. From the time he started hitting the booze until the time he kicked her out. Seventeen months of torture, literally. His favorite was using an ancient 'cat-o-nine' whip. It had been a centuries old 'family heirloom' that had been used during the slavery period of the Old South. He had been quite proud of it, and very forceful. He had been very careful to avoid striking her anywhere that could be observed. Her back, chest and stomach, however, were crisscrossed with multiple scars.

"After he kicked me out and filed for divorce I thought it was over."

"What happened that night?" Leonard felt her tense at the question. "Please, Reb. It will help you, I promise." He coaxed gently.

Rebecca took several moments to piece together the words to describe that night.

Her ex had been lying on her bed when she walked into her bedroom. She had no idea how he had broken through her security system. She hadn't had time to ask. He had immediately attacked her, she fought back desperately. She had momentarily stunned him by hitting him in the head with a vase from the bedside table. That gave her time to get out of the bedroom. But he recovered and charged after her.

He had grabbed her from behind, using a thin wire to choke her. She remembers fighting for air and then drifting into darkness. She woke up hands and feet tied together, lying on the living room floor. He was standing at the fireplace, heating a crude branding iron made of a large piece of flat iron. He smiled at her when he saw that she was awake. She knew what he was going to do.

Rebecca worked at freeing her hands when his back was turned toward the fire. He turned back towards her, hot iron in hand. He told her, "you will never, ever hit me again!" The searing pain that came next was unimaginable. "Take that you useless bitch" he had screamed at her. She remembers fighting against him. She remembers freeing her hands in the struggle. She remembers pulling the phaser out of the coffee table drawer.

"That's the last thing I remember." By this time the sobs are wracking her body. She feels like she can't breathe. There is a burning pain across her back. She has a death grip on the front of Leo's shirt. "When I came to, he was dead."

Leonard McCoy feels absolutely helpless. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and there is a deep ache in his chest. Nothing in what he had read had prepared him for _that_.


	11. Reprieve

Reprieve

Rebecca eventually drifted into a very fitful sleep. Leonard stayed throughout the night, offering what comfort he could, feeling painfully inadequate. Several times she had woken up screaming and flailing her arms wildly. Several of her swings had connected. Her strength surprised him. Unfortunately, some of the violence resulted in self-injury. Twice she had struck her head hard on the bed frame, despite his best efforts to prevent it.

More than once Leonard considered running to medical bay for a hypospray sedative, but he was too scared to leave her alone.

In the early morning hours she had finally entered into a more peaceful sleep. Leonard took the opportunity to leave her small sleeping cubicle to stretch a little. He startled one of her roommates as he stepped into the common area. His immediate reaction was irritation, then he realized he was the one intruding. He could only look at her and shrug.

A loud "thunk" sounded in Rebecca's room behind him. He turned swiftly to return to her side. It was obvious she was having another nightmare. Leonard looked up and saw her roommate standing in the doorway. He made his decision.

"You stay here with her and watch her. Be careful because she wakes up swinging sometimes." Leonard headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To medical. I'll be back as fast as I can." He sprinted out the door and through the corridors of the Enterprise.

Leonard returned a short time later with a sedative, a gurney and two medical personnel to take Rebecca to medical bay. He believed the horrible night that she had gone through was brought on by his probing into her past. At least he hoped this was not a regular occurrence for her. He wanted to keep her sedated for a while to give her body a chance to rest.

Later that morning Leonard was sitting at his desk trying to catch up on the endless reports he needed to create. He was having a difficult time focusing from the lack of sleep. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, stretching his arms behind him.

"Good God, Bones! What the hell happened to you?" Jim Kirk was standing in the doorway with a look of surprise on his face.

"Good morning to you, too. I didn't get much sleep." Leonard felt terribly weary.

"That's evident. Who the hell did you get into a fight with?"

"Nobody."

"Bullshit. You have one hell of a shiner." Jim had a slight smirk on his face, which changed to concern when it was obvious that Bones had no idea what he was talking about.

Leonard stood and crossed to the washroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, he had a fairly significant bruise below his left eye. "Well, damn it! It would have been nice if someone would have told me!"

"I think I just did." Jim pointed out. Leonard only glared in answer. "So, what happened?" He tried again.

"Nothing." Leonard dropped back into his chair, burying his face in his hands.

"Come on Bones, don't give me that crap!"

"Look, Jim. I was not involved in a fight. It's not something I can discuss with you."

"I could order you to tell me", Jim threatened.

"Won't do any good. 'Patient confidentiality' is a higher authority than a starship captain."

"A patient did that?" Jim asked incredulously. "What happened to the good ol' hypospray weapon?"

Leonard looked at him ruefully. "Don't be so childish."

"Seriously, Bones. If someone on this crew is that violent, I have a right to know."

"It's not like that, really. I can't tell you about it. But I will say it is a personal issue, not a crew issue. You just have to trust me on this." The fatigue was weighing heavy on Leonard as he tried to reason with his Captain.

Jim studied him quietly. "Okay….for now, You need to go get some sleep."

Leonard glanced across the medical bay to where Rebecca was in a peaceful, medically induced sleep. "I won't leave her again" he muttered.

Jim started to ask what he had meant by that, but was stopped short by the look on his friends face. He followed Leonard's gaze to the woman sleeping on a bed in the bay. He was curious about the situation, and he would do some more investigating. But now was not the time. "Bones. If you won't go sleep, at least excuse yourself from duty for the day. You look like hell and need to rest." He then excused himself to the bridge.

Leonard watched Jim leave the medical bay. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He then sought out one of his junior medical officers and briefed her on the more important issues that needed taken care of that day. He then turned over medical bay to her for the next twenty-four hours. He chose to ignore the quizzical look she gave him with a wave of his hand.

Leonard then pulled a recliner into the cubicle where Rebecca was sleeping. "Computer, privacy" he commanded. The windows of the cubicle went opaque. He sat down heavily in the chair, resting his head back on the cushion. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. It was only moments before he was sound asleep.


	12. Retaliation

Retaliation.

Rebecca woke slowly. She felt groggy and her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. In a fraction of an instant the realization came that she was in a medical facility. She was immediately frightened and confused. How had she ended up here? And more importantly, why?

She took a quick mental inventory of her body. She had a screaming headache and a tender spot on the back of her head. Various muscle groups throughout her body were sore and achy. Her right forearm had a new splint on it. She felt like she was in a fog, not quite able to piece everything together. Overall, her whole body felt numb.

It was then that she felt the warmth around her hand. She looked over to see Leo sleeping in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand in his. She noticed immediately the bruising on his face and the otherwise unkempt look of him. Memories of the previous night began filtering through the fog in her head. She remembered telling him about the night that she killed her ex.

The nightmares from the previous night were more wicked than any she had experienced in quite some time. From the looks of Leo it was obvious that he was on the receiving end of some of the worst of it. Rebecca vaguely remembered seeing him in between the dreams and his trying to bring her back to reality. He looked rough, to say the least.

But how did that land her in the medical bay? That bewildered her. She slowly pulled her hand from his, trying not to wake him. Leonard opened his eyes slowly. "Reb? How you feeling?" He watched as the look of confusion was replaced by anger on her face.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"You had a really bad night."

"I always have bad nights. I don't need hauled in here for that!" she hissed at him.

Leonard watched as she started rebuilding her defenses. His frustration was evident. "Damn it, Rebecca. You needed to get some rest where I could keep an eye on you. To make sure you were safe!"

"A little late for that! I want out of here, NOW!" She started to get out of the bed.

Leonard jumped up from the chair to keep her in the bed. "Not until you calm down. You are being irrational." She was struggling against him as he pushed her back onto the bed.

A look of surprise flashed across Rebecca's face. She had a difficult time comprehending that Leo had just used physical force against her. A cold shiver of fear raced down her spine. She followed her first instinct, pulling her legs up to her chest and burying her head into her knees. A protective posture she had used often in the past.

Leonard watched her in a moment of stunned silence. The realization that she was trying to protect herself against him broke his heart. He reached out to gently touch her shoulder, not sure how she would react. When she didn't lash out at him he sat next to her on the bed and gathered her up in his arms.

"Oh, Reb. I am so sorry." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "I love you. I would never hurt you."

"Don't say that!" Rebecca's reply was muffled because her face was still buried against her knees.

"What? Don't say what?"

"You're lying." She pulled away from him and met his eyes with an accusing glare. "You always said you loved me, but you never meant it."

Leonard could feel the anger that was tensing her body. He was at a loss for words.

"If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have married someone else! Things would have been different." The deep hurt was evident in her trembling voice. She pushed him away from her with enough force that he nearly landed on the floor.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he could not formulate any reply. The anger written on her face was surprised him.

"Get out of here! I want to be alone." Her eyes were laden with fatigue and sorrow.

Leonard nodded mutely and left the cubicle.

A very short while later a nurse entered the cubicle and administer a sedative to Rebecca.


	13. Guilt

I apologize to those that tried to read this when it was all underlined. That was NOT intentional. Thanks to PatrickHenry77 for pointing out my error!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Guilt

Leonard felt like he had just slammed head first into the brick wall that Rebecca had built around herself. He could not think of anything to say in response to her comments. When she ordered him out of the cubicle he could not come up with an argument. The white hot pain that shot through his heart as the realization of the truths of the past hit him left him speechless.

He ordered one of the nursing staff to administer another sedative to Rebecca. She still needed to rest. He then left medical bay for the sanctuary of his private quarters. His mind careening out of control with memories and emotions that he had buried long ago. He desperately needed a drink.

Once the first tumbler of bourbon was down, he fell back heavily onto the sofa in his quarters. He poured a second glass and set the bottle on the table in front of him.

"Damn it all to hell!" He threw back the liquor in a single gulp and flung the empty glass, sending it crashing against the wall. He did love Rebecca, he had always loved her. He had loved her more than anyone he had ever known. He had tried for many years, when he was younger, to not love her so much. He had failed miserably in that endeavor, all because of alcohol and teenage lust.

In all honesty, they had never truly talked about that night. He had woken up late the next morning, with a killer hangover, to find her gone. When he had tried to contact her, the efforts were unanswered. He was riddled with agonizing guilt for several days, knowing that he had damaged, if not destroyed, the most important friendship in his life.

He had been relieved when Rebecca finally did answer his call. At the time they had just simply agreed not to discuss it. They chose to carry on like it had never happened, Looking back now, that was the first mistake. Maybe if they had…………. It was too late to change that now.

The summer they lived together after her parents died should have presented a perfect opportunity for him to share how much he loved her. But the emotional upheaval she was trying to work through was already too much for her. He felt it best to give her some time to gain an even keel. At that point and time she needed him as a friend, trying to add a serious intimate relationship would not have been fair.

Then the demand of his studies and residency resulted in very little time together. Medical school is not an opportune time to pursue private relationships. The lack of personal time made it difficult to find the time. There was great comfort in the strength of their friendship. He had no doubt that waiting a little while longer would make any difference.

Then his future wife walked into his life. She had been a whirlwind of excitement and exotic enticement, pulling him into the center of her world. She demanded his attentions, which he willingly gave. He had been intoxicated by her from the moment they had been introduced. Being pulled into the social cauldron that encircled her all the time had definitely helped his career. He became very well connected to the elite medical society of Atlanta through their marriage.

But that marriage was a joke from the get go. He realized almost immediately. He soon found no joy in the incessant social obligations that came with his marriage. There was a lack of closeness between he and his wife that only grew as time went on. There was no real love between them, and what went on in the bedroom was more from a sense of obligation, not intimacy. The only positive thing to result was his beautiful daughter.

He had thought of Rebecca often, even when newly married. News of her marriage to their old classmate made him realize there could be no going back. It saddened him greatly. He immersed himself in his work, ignoring his wife and their marriage, trying to get over the ache in his heart over the true love he had lost. He maintained a fairly high level of guilt and self-pity over the whole situation. It had hardened him against having any feelings. If any emotions did try to surface he quickly drowned them with alcohol. His life became a miserable existence. The demise of his marriage had been a relief.

Leonard now faced the realization that both his and Rebecca's lives had been nearly destroyed because of his lack of ability to admit his feelings for her. The "if only" phrase was bouncing all over his brain. "If only we had talked about it"; "If only I hadn't screwed up in the first place"; "If only I had taken the chance to tell her how I really felt"; If only……….. The possibilities were endless.

Now he had to decide how to proceed. The first moment he realized she was on the Enterprise he had been overjoyed. The following turmoil was wreaking havoc on his ability to maintain control. He was saddened by her lack of engagement with him and had been horrified by the terrors she had experienced. The guilt was eating at him incessantly.

Leonard looked at the now empty bourbon bottle in front of him. Another attempt to drown emotions and guilt had failed. He stared at the bottle for a long time, trying to find the answers in it's emptiness. None materialized.

"Aw hell!" He got up and stumbled to his bed, falling into a fitful sleep.


	14. Moment of Truth

A/N: Finally! The long awaited labor of love. Whew! I apologize to all who have been waiting for the continuing saga. Real life has a way of taking over once in a while. However, here it is! I will do my best to update in a timely manner. On yeah...I have a new tattoo....it has a Star Fleet emblem. LOL Gotta have fun, right?

Moment of Truth

Rebecca awakened in the early morning hours. A second sedative had been administered sometime in the night. She vaguely remembered two of the nurses attempting to calm her down after waking from one of her more violent nightmares. She felt extremely tired and her entire body ached from the struggle.

There was very little activity outside of her cubicle. Rebecca took the opportunity to find her clothes that had been stored in the bedside table. She removed the monitoring sensors that were present and quickly dressed, knowing that she would be visited by a member of the medical staff as soon as the monitors alerted them.

Rebecca quietly slipped out of the cubicle. She kept to the darker shadows of the medical bay, making her way to the exit. Her only thought at that moment was to get back to the security of her own quarters. Being in the medical bay, having monitoring sensors attached to her body and having one or more people observing her wore at her nerves. She had spent too much time in similar situations.

None of her roommates were present when she entered the quarters. For that she was thankful. She had not formed a friendship with any of them in the short time she had been on the Enterprise, nor did she have a desire to. It was doubtful that they had not been speculating about her, considering the less than graceful exist the day before, escorted by the CMO and orderlies. They probably thought she was a mental lunatic.

Rebecca entered her small bedroom and secured the door behind her. Walking over to the small wardrobe she opened the top drawer. She reached toward the back right corner, digging down under the folded clothing. Her fingers found what they were searching for and grasped the cool metal. She pulled the object out of the drawer and brought it close and pressed it against her chest.

Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. A sob escaped her throat as she turned and fell onto her bed. With trembling hands Rebecca held the framed picture far enough away to look at the sparkling hazel eyes and bright smile of Leonard McCoy.

It was her favorite picture of the two of them together. Her mother had taken it shortly before her death. They had been caught in a fierce tickling match. At first her mother had the wrong impression of what was actually going on. Her reaction had caused both Rebecca and Leo to be reduced into a giggling heap on the living room floor. The camera just happened to be sitting on the coffee table at the time.

It was a picture that Rebecca had always cherished. The happiest and warmest memories of her past were represented by the smiling, hugging couple. At the time, she had believed the rest of her life would be a long series of similar pictures of the two of them. She had no reason to believe differently. The two of them had often talked about the future, making plans for when Leo was done with med school.

With the events of the past couple of days, and the words that had been exchanged between them, Rebecca doubted that anything could ever be salvaged of the friendship they had once shared. The anger toward Leo that she had held for so many years was threatening to take over. She resented him for thinking that they should be able to pick up where they left off all those years ago. So much damage had occurred in the years in between.

She sensed a change in Leo, too. He seemed to have an edge about him that he had never had before. His easy going, carefree nature had been replaced with a cool demeanor that went beyond professionalism. Not so much in the way he interacted with her, but she definitely noticed it when he was dealing with others. That was not the man she had known.

How long she had been lying there, she didn't know. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rebecca quickly wiped the tears from her face and shoved the picture under the pillow on the bed. Opening the door she found one of her roommates. Beyond her, standing in the doorway that opened to the corridor of the Enterprise, was Leo. "You have a visitor." Her roommate glanced back at him, then back to her. When neither of them spoke, her roommate shrugged and walked out of the room.

"You left medical bay without being dismissed." He scolded her.

Rebecca felt her anger rise at the admonishment. "I shouldn't have been there in the first place. You had no right to do that."

Leonard took a few steps towards her. Rebecca noticed that he looked unkempt, tired and hung over. "We need to talk Rebecca."

"I've told you everything I can, Leo. I don't want to keep reliving my past."

He shook his head slightly. "No, I mean we need to talk about us."

Rebecca could hear the sadness in his voice. Her anger quickly faded, replaced by a sadness of her own. "There isn't anything to talk about, Leo. There is no 'us'." She was trying her hardest to control the emotion in her voice.

"Please…." His voice trailed off. He searched her eyes for permission to continue. When she didn't offer any additional resistance, he tried to continue. "We have to talk about this."

Their conversation was interrupted when one of Rebecca's roommates walked in the room. She cast a curious glance in their direction, to which Rebecca offered her a weak smile.

Rebecca turned into her bedroom and motioned for Leonard to follow. The room felt immensely small as soon as she closed the door. She stood with her back against the door and indicated for Leonard to sit on the bed. "Leo…." she sighed. "Talking won't change the past."

"I know it won't change the past, but it will give us a future."

"Please STOP saying 'us'!"

"Damn it, Rebecca! I'm not going to make the same mistakes twice. I love you. The stupidest thing I have ever done was to not ask you to marry me when I should have!"

Rebecca stared at him in wide-eyed surprise. "What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I kept waiting for 'the right time'. Something always seemed to happen that made it best to wait."

'Like what? You marrying someone else? That was probably a wise choice to not ask me, too!" The sarcasm was rising in her voice, as was her anger toward Leo. "Don't give me that bullshit, I'm not buying it."

"No, like the day your parents were killed", Leo replied softly. "We had plans to go the lake that afternoon. Remember?"

"That's a cop out!" Rebecca retorted.

"It is not! You were in a horrible emotional upheaval for several months after that. I thought it best to wait." Leo was growing exasperated at her lack of reasoning in the situation.

"Yeah, best to wait until something better came along, evidently!"

"That's not fair Reb. And nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then what happened? I have never figured that out."

"Neither have I." He replied wryly. "It was one of the worst choices I ever made."

They were both silent for a minute, both lost in their own thoughts of the past. "Rebecca, we have a chance now to start over. We have a second chance."

Rebecca laughed sarcastically. "I'm not interested in a second chance, Leonard. My past is just that, the past. Nothing will change it and there is no way I want to relive it. The only person I need is me. The only person I trust is me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do."

Leonard laid back on the bed and groaned. His hand struck the framed picture she had hidden under the pillow. He pulled it out and looked at the picture it contained. When he finally looked up at Rebecca, both had tears in their eyes.

"I want this again, Reb. I want both of us to be this happy. I want us to be together."

"I can't be that girl again, Leo. Ever."

Leonard looked down at the framed picture for several long moments. He vividly remembered the look on her mothers face when she had entered the living room while he and Reb were rolling around on the floor wrestling and tickling each other. It was the same picture he had kept with him for the past few years. It was that picture that made him realize that this was the woman he wanted to marry. He found it sadly ironic that this was the same picture that Rebecca had also kept.

Rebecca's voice broke through his thoughts. "We aren't seventeen anymore, Leo." There was a cool edge to her voice. "I will never allow myself to trust any man ever again. The cost is too high."

"I'm not like him!"

Rebecca let out a short harsh laugh. "Him? I would rather endure a lifetime of physical torture at the hands of a man like Russell than to ever go through the agony that you put me through!"

Leonard could only stare at her in disbelief. What she was saying did not make sense to him. He felt utterly helpless as he told her "I had no idea……."

There was a long silence as they watched each other. Rebecca finally pushed away from the wall she was leaning against. "This conversation is over, Leonard. You need to leave." Rebecca turned to open the door to her room.

"No! It is NOT over." The growing anger in his voice was evident. "I am not going to sit by quietly and watch you destroy your life!" Leonard was standing toe to toe with Rebecca by the time he had finished the sentence. His voice quieted as he inclined his head to look her in the eye. "I love you and I will not let you sentence yourself to a life of misery and loneliness. I've tried it….it's hell."

Rebecca attempted to take a step back from him, but was stopped by the wall. Her breath caught in her throat as Leonard grabbed and held her by both shoulders. She was unable, and unwilling to move away as he lowered his head and captured her lips in a gentle, searching kiss………………………….


	15. Cracks in the Wall

Cracks in the Wall

Leonard moved his hands up and gently held Rebecca's face in his hands as he ended the kiss. The fire and anger that had been in Rebecca's eyes previously had dimmed, but was still present. "I am so sorry, Rebecca. Please forgive me?" He begged her as he searched her eyes for a hint of redemption. "I never meant to hurt you. I…..I can't explain why things happened the way they did. It's wasn't what I wanted, it just…..happened." It seemed like such an inadequate explanation for the damage he now knew he had caused.

Rebecca reached up and grasped his hands in hers, removing them from her cheeks. She shook her head slowly as she stared down at his hands in hers. The struggle within her raging out of control. The kiss they had just shared had awakened an emotion she had long since buried. Her heart was aching to be set free and cradled in the love that this man was trying to offer. On the other hand, the memories of the heartbreak and emotional devastation, and the anger she had harbored for so many years, were still strong and fighting a valiant battle for domination.

She looked up into his questioning gaze. "Leo…..I……I don't know if I can. I don't know if I want to." She admitted, releasing his hands and looking away. She bit her lower lip to still its trembling, trying not to give away the emotions that were coursing through her.

Leonard took a stumbling step back, sitting down heavily on her bed. He felt like he had been sucker punched in the solar plexus by an iron fist. He dropped his head down, burying his face in his hands. He released an agonizing sigh. "Rebecca, I can't change what has happened. To you, to me……any of it." He looked up at her as he continued. "But….I refuse to believe that you have changed so much. What we had….before I …screwed up, was the most precious thing any two people could share. We were best friends, and we were soul mates. We can have that again, something like that can't be destroyed."

Rebecca refused to look at him. The emotion in his voice was unbearable. To look at him now would have caused loss of all control. There was still the part of her that wanted to hold on to the anger. It was the one constant that had driven her to succeed, that had protected her from having to take risks with other emotions. She knew that she was on the precipice of losing that security. Looking at him now would push her over the edge.

Rebecca had worked hard while at the Academy to become strong and independent. Anger was the driving force that had helped her excel in the highly physically demanding combat training. Any emotional hurdles that she may have had - self-doubt, insecurities, fear….loneliness, need - she had buried deeply, using her physical strengths and anger as a shield. It had served her well. Until now. None of her self-made defenses were holding up well against the memories and emotions that Leo was a part of, was the center of.

She was trying to focus on the hurt and betrayal that had consumed her following his marriage. Those thoughts were not working for her at this moment. Hearing the pain and raw emotion in his voice right now was shattering those feelings she had clung to with such certainty. With Leo sitting here in front of here, looking so……heartbroken…. was more than she could control. The grip of anger was quickly slipping away. Rebecca was beginning to feel vulnerable. That terrified her.

Leonard was watching her closely. He desperately wanted her to say something! The difficulty Rebecca was having with this situation was evident to him. He believed that if she bit down much harder on her lip he would have to perform minor surgery to repair the damage.

"Reb? Look at me, please." He begged softly.

Rebecca shook her head. "No." She whispered with a quivering voice. "I can't……"

There was a tense few moments of silence between them. Rebecca drew in a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She finally spoke. "Leo, I need time…… to think."

He studied her for a hint of what she was thinking. When Rebecca did look at him again he saw a grim determination in her eyes. He let his head fall in sad resignation. He swore softly under his breath at her damn stubbornness and at himself for putting them in this situation.

Leonard pushed himself up off the bed slowly. He grabbed Rebecca's hand as she reached to open the door. He reached up to cradle her face with his other hand, gently forcing her to look in his eyes. "I'm not going to give up on you. I love you, Rebecca. I always have and I always will." His voice was soft and shaky. He hoped that the truth of his words was being conveyed to her.

He placed a fleeting kiss on her forehead before letting himself out of her room. Rebecca closed the door immediately. All strength escaped her body as the flood of tears broke. Her knees buckled and she slid down the wall to sit on the floor. The rush of uncontrolled emotions overtook her. All of the grief and anger she had locked away came out in a overwhelming tidal wave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Honestly now, you didn't think that Rebecca was going to make this easy, did you? This was a hard chapter to write. As it stands right now, I don't know which way to go with it._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has added this to their favorites. Greatly appreciated. And the rewiews are AWESOME. I'm loving this. Thanks._


	16. A Friend In Need

A Friend in Need

Three days later.

Leonard McCoy sat impatiently at his office desk, the glare on his face broadcasting his foul mood. His staff were uncertain of the cause, but even the most brave of the lot had no intention of asking, The usual crankiness of the good doctor was a walk in the park compared to the temper he had today. Everyone was give him a wide berth and staying out of range of any tongue lashing he might feel inclined to give.

Leonard himself was disgusted with his mood. He was determined to let Rebecca have the time she requested and wait for her to make the next move. However, as the hours wore on, he was finding it more difficult to concentrate on his duties. His thoughts were turning more and more to Rebecca and how much he wanted her back in his life.

Looking back once more at the computer screen, he opened the next message on the list. His eyes narrowed as he read the message. Disbelief, followed by a sense of betrayal, shot through him. The feeling quickly turned to anger. Leonard shoved his chair back from his desk with such force as he stood that it crashed loudly into the wall. The noise caused several startled glances to come his way. He paid no attention as he stormed out medical bay.

Everyone he passed in the corridors of the Enterprise could tell that Doctor McCoy was angry. Not a single person missed the dark scowl on his face or the squared set of his shoulders as he made his way to his chosen destination. No one dared to even give him a greeting in passing.

Leonard reached his destination - Rebecca's quarters - and requested admittance. One of her roommates answered the hail. His mood darkened further when she informed him that Rebecca was on duty. Leonard didn't even extend the courtesy of thanking her for the information.

He was about halfway to the security section when he abruptly changed directions, heading to the bridge instead. He stormed out of the lift towards the Captains chair, where Jim Kirk was sitting peacefully.

"Jim! I need you to rescind a set of transfer orders!" Leonard barked out as he approached the Captain.

Jim turned toward him with his usual smile in place. His facial features quickly changed as he caught site of his good friend. "What are you talking about, Bones?"

"You signed orders okaying a transfer request. I want you to rescind them. Now!"

Jim frowned. "Spock, you have the bridge" he commanded without taking his eyes off of Leonard. He stood quickly and pointed at his friend. "You. Come with me."

Leonard followed the captain off of the bridge to the small conference room. As soon as the door closed behind them. Jim turned to face Bones. "What the hell is the matter with you? Do you know how many complaints I've gotten in the last two days about you?"

Leonard was not expecting the verbal lashing and could only look at Jim wordlessly.

"I have heard from a couple of different people that you have been a bear. You have been throwing instruments and insults at your staff." He paused for a moment to look at Bones. "No one has filed an official complaint, yet. But if your attitude doesn't improve, I don't think that is far off. And then you come on the bridge telling me that I have to change orders? What gives?"

Leonard pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. "I need a drink."

"You're on duty" Jim reminded him.

"Details." Leonard growled.

"What's this about, Bones? You don't look like you've slept in a week." He was very concerned about his friend.

"A friend." Leonard didn't want to try to explain the whole situation. "Jim, you authorized a transfer request from one of the new staff. I need you to change that."

"Who is it?"

"Ensign Rebecca Anders from Security."

"Yeah. I talked to her yesterday. She says she doesn't like it here. That traveling in space isn't what she thought it would be. She requested a transfer to one of the star bases." Jim shrugged as he explained the request to Bones.

"She's lying to you."

"Why do you think that? She seemed honest to me."

"She's running away…….. from me." Leonard admitted to Jim. He dropped his head into his hands and slumped further down in the chair.

"Is this the same woman that gave you the black eye a couple of days ago?" Jim asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

Jim reached over to the intercom button. "Kirk to medical bay."

When his hail was answered, he informed them that Doctor McCoy was taking the rest of the day off. He then informed Spock that he would not be returning to the bridge for a few hours and to notify him of any true emergency.

"Come on Bones." Jim then led them to his own quarters.

He motioned Leonard to a chair while he went to the small, fully stocked bar in the corner. He chose a bottle of vintage bourbon, filling a large tumbler with the amber liquid. He handed it to his friend before sitting down himself, empty handed.

"Spill it. Tell me about this woman." Jim sat back and waited quietly.

Leonard took a large gulp of the bourbon, savoring the burning path it forged to the pit of his stomach. He couldn't bring himself to look Jim in the eye. He didn't have any faith in his ability to maintain control. He didn't even trust that he could speak without his voice betraying the pain he was in.

"I love her, Jim." Leonard finally looked at him.

Jim was shocked at the hurt and confusion he saw in Bone's eyes. In the years that they had known each other, he had never seen Leonard McCoy cry. Even when talking about how much he missed his little girl, Joanna. But he was on the verge of it now.

Jim nodded, waiting for more information. After a deep sigh of resignation, Leonard started telling him everything.


	17. Second Chances

_A/N: Well, maybe I'm finally out of my funk? Thanks CaffeineKid - you are a great cheerleader! Thanks to EVERYONE who has taken the time to review. It does a lot for the ego._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second Chances

Following a short argument, Jim escorted Bones to the Officer's Lounge to hang out for awhile. He didn't want his friend drinking himself into oblivion in the privacy of his quarters right now. He then left strict instructions with the bartender to deny any and all alcoholic beverages to Dr. McCoy until he returned. This brought a dark scowl and growled explanative from Bones. He only grinned and shrugged off the derogatory comments as he left the lounge.

Jim then made his way to the Security sector of the Enterprise. Once there he sought out the Security Chief for a short conference regarding his newest crew member. The person in question was out of the area on a minor detail at the time. The Chief was surprised when Jim informed him that Ensign Anders had put in a request for a transfer off of the ship. He had no complaints, only complements on her abilities.

Once he had the information he needed, Jim left the Security sector. Instructions were given to have Ensign Anders report to him once she returned to the area.

Ensign Anders reported to the bridge less than 10 minutes after Jim had returned. He again relinquished the bridge to Spock, taking the security ensign with him to the conference room.

Jim offered Rebecca a chair, then took a seat across from her. "I have reviewed your transfer request, Ensign."

"Thank you, Sir." Rebecca sat up straight and looked him in the eye.

"To tell you the truth, I am a little disappointed." He went on to explain. "I also reviewed your academic files. You were the top in your class. I need people like you on this ship. The Enterprise is the best in Star Fleet."

"Yes, Sir!" Rebecca started to get a sinking feeling. He was going to deny her request.

Rebecca had agonized over the decision to transfer. She enjoyed doing what she was doing on the Enterprise. And with time and experience her job responsibilities would grow. However, being on the same ship with Leo was something she did not want to face. She wasn't convinced that the two of them could rebuild a relationship. To stay would be futile.

"Explain to me why you want to leave."

"Sir…..space travel is not what I expected it to be." Rebecca actually loved it. But to make her request valid, she felt that she shouldn't ask for a transfer to another vessel. After all, the Enterprise was a choice assignment. She believed that asking for a transfer to a Federation planet or star base would make sense.

"You've only been here a couple of weeks. That's not really enough time to make an informed decision." He gave her a broad grin. "Besides, nothing exciting has happened yet!"

He studied her for a moment. When she did not reply to his comment, he continued. "I spoke with Chief Kasey. He says you are an excellent addition to his crew."

"Thank you, Sir." Rebecca had never been able to lie with a straight face. She chose to keep her mouth shut instead of trying to further convince the captain of the reason for her request.

Jim stood and looked down at Rebecca. "Walk with me, Ensign."

They walked along the corridors of the Enterprise for about 20 minutes. The captain talked about the pride he had in his ship and in the crew that manned her. He also asked Rebecca general questions about her decision to join Star Fleet (her answer was generic and vague) and quizzed her about certain security scenarios.

The captain finally stopped at the entrance of the Officer's Lounge. "Ensign, I'm impressed with your academic abilities and your responses to the scenarios I threw at you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I think that I would be doing a great disservice to this ship, and to the Federation in general, if I let you go." He noticed a hint of uncertainty cross her face. "I would like for you to reconsider your transfer request. Give the Enterprise a second chance. If you are truly unhappy, say….after 6 months, I'll grant your request."

Six months? That sounded like an eternity when she thought about how to avoid any contact with Leonard. He was the CMO! And security personnel seemed to have a higher that average number of visits to medical bay. But how do you argue with the Captain?

"If that is your recommendation. Yes, Sir." She consented quietly.

"Good! Now….I have another request." He turned to enter the lounge. When she didn't follow, he motioned her in.

"But, sir. I'm not an officer. I can't enter." Rebecca was confused by his request.

"You have my permission, Ensign."

Rebecca entered haltingly. The lounge was dark and quiet. She noticed only one other person, seated across the room watching the stars glide by through the observation window.

"Since you have agreed to stay……there is someone else who deserves a second chance." He noticed a slow realization creep into her eyes. "Bones!"

"Good God, Jim. Don't sneak up on me like that." The figure across the room jumped up and turned toward them. "You could give a man ………" Leonard stopped in mid-sentence. "Reb….."

"Well, I gotta get back to the bridge. Bartender! This lounge is closed for the night, by my order." He looked back at Bones and Rebecca. "You two can stay as long as you want." He nodded over to the observation window. "It's a beautiful view."

Jim grabbed the bartender by the arm and escorted him from the lounge. The two people he left behind hardly noticed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Who knew James T. Kirk was a sentimental fool? What will our girl do now that she has to face Leo?_


	18. Sparks & Flames

_A/N: Time for the last chapter. Whew! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. It has made this an enjoyable experience. I haven't written for many years. This was good. I hope you enjoy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparks & Flames

Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Leo accusingly. "What did you tell the captain?"

Leonard ran his fingers through his hair and glanced over at the unmanned bar. "How about a drink?" He asked her, not waiting for a reply as he moved behind the counter and pulled out a couple of glasses and rummaged through the various liquor bottles.

Rebecca glared even harder. "I don't drink."

Leonard stopped looking through the choices under the counter and straightened to look at her. He glanced down at the bottle in his hand and back again at Rebecca. "Yeah….I suppose you don't" he admitted. "Well, what else sounds good?"

"Going to my quarters and packing." She practically spit the words at him. "What did you tell the captain about me?" She demanded again.

"I told him to deny your transfer request." He looked again at the bottle in his hand before he replaced it on the shelf. He really, REALLY wanted a drink. He had a feeling this was going to get ugly and painful before it would get better. IF it got better.

"You had no right to do that!" Her anger was rising. "What gives you the right to keep trying to control my life?" Rebecca turned and stormed toward the exit.

The doors would not open. The display panel flashed the captain's over-ride that locked the door. This made her furious. She whirled to face Leonard. "Open the damn door!"

Leonard only shrugged. She knew as well as he did that he couldn't.

"I'm not trying to control your life, Reb. I'm trying to keep you from destroying it!" He snapped at her with more force than he intended.

"You are being a selfish bastard!" She accused him.

"And you" he jabbed a finger at her to make his point, "are being a coward!"

Rebecca's lower jaw dropped open in shock. Only a slap across the face would have surprised her more than his words. "How dare you!"

"Well, what would you call it?" His voice softened at the pained look on her face. "Why are you trying to leave the Enterprise in such a hurry?"

Rebecca didn't answer. Instead, she walked past him to go stand in front of the observation window. The captain was right. It was a breathtaking sight, watching the stars as the Enterprise passed by. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest, trying to gain some control of the shakiness she felt.

"Why am I such a bastard from wanting to right the wrongs I made in the past?" He moved to stand close behind her. "You need to stop running from everything, some things are worth going back to."

She closed her eyes and hung her head. The anger she had been harboring and using as her shield no longer came to her defense. Over the past three days she began to realize it just wasn't there anymore. That is what scared her. That is why she wanted to leave. Wanted to….run. "Am I truly a coward?" she asked herself. She felt defeated, at first.

"I love you, Rebecca". He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her close.

She did not pull away. Instead she sighed and leaned back into him. Leonard never wanted this moment to end. It was the most peaceful the two of them had been since her arrival on the ship. They stood there for several long minutes, watching the universe glide by, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Leo….?"

"Hmm?" He breathed into her hair.

"Can we sit down and talk, please?" The request was quietly whispered.

He reluctantly let her go. Rebecca took his hand and led him to the small couch in front of the window. She kept hold of his hand in her lap as they sat.

Rebecca couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so…….calm? She wasn't sure that was the word she wanted. But at that moment, quietly sharing the beauty of space with Leo, her best friend , she felt at peace. And she also realized that she was in love with this man who was fighting so hard for her when she herself had given up on her own humanity.

"We both have changed so much. So many things have happened." She looked up and met his eyes. "We aren't the same people we were. How can you be so sure about this?"

"I feel it. Here." He raised his free hand and held it to his chest. "And I believe in it."

Rebecca smiled slightly. Leo always held very strong convictions. "I am not a coward." She told him. "But I am……scared."

Leonard realized how big of a confession that was for her. After years of proving to others that she was self-reliant and didn't need anyone else, she was admitting her vulnerability. He loved her even more for it.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I kinda am, too. You'd think we were still teenagers." He moved to put his arm around her and hold her close. "We'll just take it as it comes."

Once again a comfortable silence surrounded them as they snuggled on the couch together. Leonard felt, rather than heard, Rebecca begin to giggle. Soon she was doing so out loud.

He pulled back far enough to look down at her. "What?"

"Nothing" She was trying to stifle her laughter. Without success.

"What is so damn funny?' He asked again, with a curious grin.

"What you said, about being teenagers." She was grinning mischievously. And it feels good, she told herself.

"Why is that funny?" He was growing slightly annoyed.

"What would two teenagers be doing? On a couch? In a dark room? With no parents around?" Her giggling was growing louder.

The giggles soon stopped, to be replaced by much different sounds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: I don't write graphically....the imagination is much better if left to wander sometimes! :D An epilogue will follow shortly. Thanks again for the wonderful support!!_


	19. Epilogue

_A/N: At the request and suggestion of several readers, I have decided to start a sequel. Heaven help me! LOL. So, the epilogue is short and sweet. Thank you, thank you, to everyone who read my first complete story ( I have another i have got to get finished). The reviews were great._

_It will be a few days before the next one will be posted. It is Fair Week. I'm taking vacation from one job to 'volunteer' for the other (Fair is always busy for the Fire Department and EMS here -- I'm an adrenaline junkie -- what can I say!) _

_ENJOY._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

Rebecca opened her eyes slowly. A small smile came to her lips as she snuggled in closer to the sleeping man next to her. She felt contented…..safe. It had been a week now, since Jim Kirk had locked her and Leo in the lounge together. In that week not a single nightmare had interrupted her sleep.

She raised up on her elbow so she could watch him as he slept. His breathing was slow and even. His face was calm and relaxed, without a hint of the frown that was present more often than not when he was awake. She marveled at how beautiful this man truly was. How, when watching him like this in the morning, she forgot about the years that they had spent apart.

Rebecca reached up and softly caressed his lips with her fingertips. She loved those lips. They were so warm, soft and inviting. It was impossible to resist the urge. She leaned forward and brushed a light kiss on his lips.

Leonard caught her as she started to pull away. "What a way to wake up" he said with a sleepy grin.

"How long have you been awake?" Rebecca questioned suspiciously.

"Long enough to now you were going to kiss me." His smile widened.

"That sure of yourself, huh?" She teased.

The expression on Leo's face became thoughtful. "No. Only of how much I love you." He caressed he cheek with his hand as he pulled her toward him for a more earnest kiss.

"I love you, too." She glanced at the time display on the table beside the bed. She let out an involuntary groan. "I better get going. I need to get back to my quarters and get ready for my shift."

"Why don't you just move some of your stuff here?" He asked.

"Are you nuts!" Rebecca pulled away from his embrace to look down at him. "That would be crazy. We can't let anyone know about our relationship. You know that."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I think it's ridiculous for us to have to sneak around! The regulations are archaic." The afore mentioned frown appeared.

"You, of all people, know we need to be careful. I don't want you to lose your rank or be reprimanded for "consorting" with a lowly ensign." She tried to reason with him.

"I know." Leo grumbled unhappily. "I just want to wake up with you here every morning." He pulled her close again.

"Have you ever broken the rules?" she asked with a grin. He was so straight-laced.

"Yeah, a couple of times." He admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm surprised."

"Me too."

"I really need to go." Leo gave her a pouty look as she pulled away and crawled out of bed, searching for her clothes around the room. "We have the rest of our lives, don't we? Besides, I plan on moving up the ranks. When I'm an officer it won't be a big deal." Rebecca gave him a smile.

"I'll talk to Jim about that. See if he can promote you today!" He smiled back, only half joking about it.

Leo got out of bed and pulled on a bathrobe. He stopped Rebecca before she opened the door to leave. "I love you, sweetheart." He kissed and hugged her tightly before opening the door. Rebecca stood out of sight of the corridor until he gave the all clear for her to sneak out unobserved.

Rebecca entered her quarters to find a roommate already awake and having a cup of tea. She raised her eyebrow questioningly at Rebecca as she walked by. All she could do was shrug and grin sheepishly.

She went into her bedroom to grab fresh clothes before heading into the shower. Rebecca looked over at the silver metal-framed picture on her bedside table. The laughing couple smiled back at her. For the first time in five years she felt hope……and love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you again for reading. Reb & Leo will be back. I guarantee their relationship will not be a bed of roses. Stay tuned. ~J~_


End file.
